


On the courts

by Sora_Tadano



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Creation: 2015-05-26 02:03am





	On the courts

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-05-26 02:03am

Ocean-blue eyes watched with fascination how graceful the figure on the courts moved. Yes, Niou knew how beautiful Tezuka's tennis was - and let's not forget Tezuka himself - it was like the ocean or a panther beautiful, calm and yet powerful. Niou had to remind himself why he was here and that it wouldn't be wise to let his thoughts drift. With a soft sigh the blond grabbed his bag and retreated into the nearest bathroom. Shortly after a soft featured brunette with brown eyes and glasses emerged. Feeling more secure in his disguise, Niou relaxed a little, slowly making his way over to the courts. He sat his bag down right next to Tezuka's and, while it looked like Niou was taking out his racquet, the blond slipped an envelope into the other's bag. 

A small sense of accomplishment paired with nervousness washed over Niou. Hitting a few balls sounded very good right now.


End file.
